Toy Soldiers
by glassheart14
Summary: "The smell of blood seemed to rise out of the earth as the rain pelted the battlefield. The sun almost seemed painted in the sky. It brought no warmth to my cold body. Nothing could warm me now"


**Hey! So I published this a long time ago but all I got were flames so I took it down seeing how it was my first fan fiction and my feelings were hurt cause I was a derp. Anyway…so I decided I would repost this because despite what others say, I think it's good! So yeah!**

**Italy pov**

Bitterly cold wind burst into my face as the all too familiar sting entered my eyes, promising tears. The smell of blood seemed to rise out of the earth as the rain pelted the battlefield. The sun almost seemed painted in the sky. It brought no warmth to my cold body. Nothing could warm me now; my soul has already been iced over. My hair clung to my forehead and neck with sweat and dirt. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes were glazed over.

I shift my tired gaze to my fallen comrades. England, France, Prussia, Japan, America, Switzerland, Lithuania, China, Canada…so many more. So much death. Only few still stand me being one of them. Germany, Russia, Belarus, Sweden, Finland, Romano and me. Everyone else lay motionless around our muddy boots. Their faces are wrenched with pain and covered in blood. Their cold, boney fingers still formed claws around their weapons. Ready for battle.

Those who survived this long are forced to ring out their blood drenched clothes and fight on. I am only alive because my friends went out of their way to protect me. By giving their own lives to prevent mine from being taken. It doesn't matter anyway, I will die soon. After all don't we all grow up to die?

Our opponents grin evil smirks and lurch forward with yet another target. Gun shots screech through the bitter silence our battle has become. Romano yelps helplessly and falls to the earth as scarlet red oozes from his already dead body. If I were to scream no one would listen, for they have turned silent as well.

One by one we all fall. Our bodies come down with the rain. Only Sweden, Finland, Germany and I still stand. What is the use in trying to fight back? In an instant Finland is lost. Sweden follows him to the grave. The opponent is not the enemy. They are just people fighting for what they want.

One shot.

One gun.

One soldier.

That's all it takes to kill me.

That bullet was meant for me. It was aimed at me. My name was engraved on that bullet that Germany took. It ripped through his flesh, not mine. He saved me even though he knew I would die. Maybe he just didn't want to be last.

I am alone. Even my own soul has left me. Their eyes gleam red with the sight of bloodshed. Pain is their happiness. Killing is their way of life. Their eyes are clouded by hate. They only have one goal. That goal is to kill me.

If there is a god shouldn't he have spared at least one life? My prayers have all been chewed up and spit back at me in the form of bullets. Waiting for death has never seemed so peaceful. It's better than torture. Yet I have had to experience both. I wait so patiently for death while I am behind tortured by the sight of my only family dead in front of me.

They were so lifeless. So emotionless.

So dead

Sadness. Anger. Joy. Love. Curiosity. Pain. Pleasure. Confusion. Hatred. Desire.

There are so many emotions in the world. Yet I have lost them all. They have gone with the loss of lives and the blood that has been so carelessly shed.

The aftermath of the battle is worse than the actual war. Nothing seems real. Everything is a blur of color. Everything moves so fast. But I am stuck in slow motion. I am left behind the rest. Now I am finally pulling myself back into reality.

There comes a point when you just can't cry anymore. I have surpassed that point by miles. I can no longer feel. No longer see or hear or speak. My world is blank. Emotionless. Dark.

All of this violence. All of this pain. All of this killing in cold blood. Can all be represented with one word. Such a simple word that means all of this. All of the loss and misery. All of the damage and destruction. Millions of lives lost each day. Each tear that is cried. Suffering and angst. Emotions being played with like toys. Hearts used as punching bags. Ruthless, heartless killers. Their souls are long gone. They have been sold to the devil. The devil himself dwells in this word. The word that fills our world with everything bad and disturbing. This word is used so lightly when it should never have existed. This word. This solitary word. Is war.

They aim their pistols.

Ten seconds is all it takes.

Ten seconds to end my life

Probably less.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Fi…_

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway please review it makes me very happy and inspires me to keep writing. Also check out my facebook page! Just type in glassheart14 in the search box and like me! I post info on new stories and upcoming chapters! Plus I communicate with "fans" about what they'd like to see in my stories! So check it out!**


End file.
